


The Blue Eyes Song

by SPCMRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bird Castiel, Bluebird Castiel, Dog Dean, LMAO, M/M, POV Castiel, cas is a bird and its friggin adorable, castiel thinks like a bird because he is one, dean is a bit of a biter, im sorry but i tried to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPCMRose/pseuds/SPCMRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a bluebird and Dean is a dog;</p>
<p>It’s a bright day. Castiel’s feathers are warm. He nestles into the broad strength. The nest hole he made is warm. The bright keeps him safe and he enjoys the air flowing against his coverts. He lets his lids lower, waits for the brightness to dim so he can ease the hunger in his stomach. Castiel pauses though, and wonders if there is something else he could do instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Eyes Song

The Blue Eyes Song

It’s a bright day. Castiel’s feathers are warm. He nestles into the broad strength. The nest hole he made is warm. The bright keeps him safe and he enjoys the air flowing against his coverts. He lets his lids lower, waits for the brightness to dim so he can ease the hunger in his stomach. Castiel pauses though, and wonders if there is something else he could do instead.

 

Some food is better than other food. Castiel likes the crickets, but their noisy. The katydids are nice too, but the beetles are always easiest to catch. He ruffles his primaries, letting the brightness shine on them as he hops to the perch of his nest hole. There’s nice air movement. Castiel knows if he tilts just right he can catch it, and it will be easy to get where he wants.

 

He likes the open, with the nice smelling buds and the sounds of life. It’s quiet in his nest hole. His brothers aren’t home. He knows they will return tonight, fed. He wants to be fed too. Castiel spreads his wings, his scapulars adjusting as he waits for the breeze to catch. He knows it’s best when the air moves fast. He waits. He clenches his toes on the wood, before letting go. The air catches his primaries just right, and then he’s flying in the air. Castiel beats his wings, but mostly the air carries him and whispers in his ears.

 

It doesn’t take him long to soar through the brush and burst into the open. He lands, perching on oak. There’s redwood nearby, beatles converging on a blossomed fruit. Castiel ignores it, focuses his gaze. There! He sings loud and long, jumping from his perch. The human is there! Berry Man! He has food, always eases the hunger of Castiel’s belly. Castiel trills, setting down lightly on the ground. Human turns to him with his eyes and his not-beak. Castiel never understands why humans do not have feathers. The man’s not-feathers fly with the wind, sticking from his head.

 

“Well hey there bucko,” the human speaks. Castiel trills, despite not knowing exactly what the man says. He knows words, bucko, berries, hungry, nice, still, bye. If only the man talked in words Castiel knew. “I wasn’t going to come today but I thought you might be out and y’know it is a nice day.” Castiel sang, glad he understood something. He agrees, it is a nice bright day. Warm. Castiel doesn’t need to worry about huddling in his tree.

 

“You got a treat today, juniper berries.” Castiel doesn’t care that he can’t understand, because soon berry man is scattering purple dots and Castiel hops closer. They fall on the ground and he hurries to eat. The juice bursts in his beak, and he can’t help but continue to sing his gratitude. Berry man makes a sound. Castiel likes the sound. It’s a good sound. It means good things.

 

“You’re so tiny but you eat so much. Where are you putting it all huh?”

 

Castiel hops over to the next berry, keeping a instinctual gaze on his surroundings. It's dangerous to be on the ground. Castiel knows that. Berry man keeps him safe though. He scares away the bigger birds and brings food. Castiel is happy. It’s bright and berry man is here. Berry man pulls out his black box and aims it at Castiel. Castiel barely scares when the box makes a snapping sound. He continues to eat. He hops on his toes, sucking berries into his beak like a wind tunnel sometimes takes the leaves.

 

“You ready for winter? Need me to bring you anything?” Berry man speaks, but Castiel doesn’t know the words so he keeps eating. He wonders if the man knows any of Castiel’s words. It would make things easier. Castiel is happy though, so he doesn’t mind if the human never quite understands the full extent of his gratitude.

 

Castiel stops finally when there are no more purple spheres on the ground. He tilts his head back and peers at berry man. Normally that gets him more food. He wants more food. “You can have more, but you gotta sit still for a sec.”

 

He sings, flutters his wings in excitement. He knows that word. He doesn’t like it, but he knows it. Castiel calms himself, flattens his feathers and stands straight. Berry man quickly begins to do things with his black box again. Castiel is bored. He wants more food. Stupid humans and their black boxes.

 

Castiel catches the man’s eyes, and he makes that sound again. “If I had to guess I’d say you’re glaring at me right now, Blue Eyes.”

 

Castiel wants more food. He knows he gets food if he stays still, but he wants more food now. He raises his wings high, arching them fiercely. suddenly he’s tugged sharply, lifted up by the primaries on his right wing. Some feather tear immediately. Castiel shrieks, feeling something sharp clamp down on his wing. There’s a snap, a crack. Neither are good sounds. Castiel knows those sounds. He heard them when he fell from a tree once.

 

“Woah! Hey!” Berry Man is loud. Castiel shrieks when something heavy presses against his belly from all sides. He’s being squashed. Flattened. It hurts. He hurts. He shrieks again and kicks out with his legs, trying to free his wings.

 

“Bad dog!” Castiel shrieks in time with the man’s yells. “Get off him you mangy mutt.”

 

Suddenly the weight is gone and Castiel is falling. Castiel is falling and his wings won’t move up or down. He’s falling without the air holding him up. His wing isn’t moving, isn’t responding. He flaps wildly with his right, just as his mother taught him. It doesn’t work. The trees spin. The ground nears. Castiel shuts his eyes.

 

X

 

He waits for the earth. Waits and shrieks. The earth doesn’t come, though. Something soft, but solid, stops him. His eyes snap open as he hops upright, trying to balance without all of his wings. “I got you little guy.”

 

Castiel’s world comes to a jarring hault. He digs in his toes because that’s what you do when you’ve landed on something new. He looks up, right into orbs of oak. Brown. Castiel tilts his head. The man’s face slants, sun spins so the top is now to the right. when Castiel tilts his head it makes humans explain. He wants the human to explain what just happened.

 

Brown orbs turn away, disappear into white. “What are you still doing here, huh? Haven’t you caused enough trouble kid? Scram.”

 

Castiel wants to see what the brown is looking at. He hops forward, perching on the end of pink. Pink with slender twigs on it. Like Castiel’s toes, but bigger. A hand, Castiel thinks belatedly. He looks over Berry Man’s hand. His tail brushes against the man’s front and Castiel hops to perch right on the edge.

 

Now that he’s taller, he can see more. He can see the ground further down. He’s not as high as he is when he’s in his nest hole, but it feels safe. Safe enough from the horrible beast below.

 

It’s a dog.

 

Castiel has seen dogs before, but always from the safe height of a branch. This dog is right there though. It’s snout is dusted with Castiel’s blue feathers. It’s maw open, tongue lolling and it pants as though it’s happy. Castiel narrows his eyes at it. He narrows his eyes because that’s how you show your anger.

 

He stares at it. Of course it’s happy. It got to have fun by biting Castiel.

 

Castiel hates dogs.

 

“Dean!” There’s another human now. It’s shouting to them. Castiel’s head twitches, spins so fast the world blurs. Berry Man moves as well, he swivels on his stumps so they can see the human running towards him. This human has long not-feathers that flop as he runs.

 

“Is this your dog?” Berry Man asks. His voice is weird. It’s low and growly. Castiel shudders, feathers ruffling because the man who holds him sounds like a dog. An angry dog.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well your dog just bit my bird.”

 

“Your bird?”

 

“Yup.”

 

The new human is big. He’s almost as big as a young oak. Castiel jumps back, hops so he presses right against Berry Man. He raises his wings, wanting to fly. He forgets though. He forgets he can’t fly anymore, and his wing hurts as he moves it. He squeaks.

 

The brown orbs turn to him again, and then Berry Man’s not-beak is opening. His not-fangs gleaming white. “Hey bucko, it’s gonna be okay.”

 

Castiel doesn’t understand, so he just peeks over the edge of the hand again. The dog is still there, but now he’s crouched low. His tail wags in the air. Backwards and forwards. Castiel huffs at it, puffs out it’s chest. The dog wiggles it’s entire body. Castiel chirps angrily at it.

 

“I’m so sorry dude. I dunno how Dean got free, he’s normally really sweet, I promise. Wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Oak Man is talking again, raising a hand to brush away his not-feathers. Castiel tries to keep calm. Oak Man and dog are bigger than him. Berry Man is smaller than them.

 

Castiel really wishes his wing would start working again.

 

“Well he did. He bit his wing, nearly swallowed him whole.”

 

Suddenly more orbs are directed at Castiel. This time they’re like a mix of wood and leaves. Like the entire colors of Castiel’s home forest combined. “It’s not bleeding. You should probably take him to the vet or something? Isn’t that a bluebird though? I didn’t know you could own a bluebird.”

 

“I… I don’t.”

 

“Alright man. If you want I can take him to the clinic just a few miles-”

 

“No I’ll take him. You just get your mutt and scram. Don’t need him hurting any other birds around here, it’s hard enough of them with all the construction going on.”

 

The humans are talking. They’re talking and their eyes aren't on the dog. Castiel’s eyes are on the dog. The dog is getting closer. Castiel thought he was safe but the dogs standing on his back legs. The dog’s tongue reaches out.

 

Castiel’s feathers flatten, sucking down tight against his body. He makes himself as small as possible, hides as close to Berry Man’s front as he can. The dog stretches his neck far though, frighteningly far.

 

Castiel can feel his chest expanding and shrinking far too fast now. His heart is beating loudly in his ears, and he knows he’s going to die. He’s going to be eaten. He wants to fly away, back to his nest hole and never deal with a human again. No matter what color spheres they bring him.

 

He wishes Balthazar was here. He wishes he hadn’t flown so far.

 

The dogs snout is nearly touching now, and Castiel draws one last breath before the dog’s tongue darts out. It streaks a long, slimy line up his side, then returns back to the dog’s snout.

 

Castiel blinks.

 

The dog barks and pants, happily. He looks at Castiel with evergreen eyes.

 

Then suddenly Oak Man has his hands around the dog’s neck and is yanking the mutt back, hard. “Bad Dean! Dean get down! Leave the bird alone.”

 

Castiel is confused.

 

He looks up at Berry Man, and tilts his head.

 

Berry Man moves his not-wings in an odd jerk. Castiel’s head snaps back in the direction of the dog. He shrieks when he realizes the dog is still looking at him. His evergreen orbs are wide. Too wide. Castiel knows wide things eat him.

 

Oak Man tries to tug the beast away, but he can’t. A man almost as big as a baby oak can’t seem to tug the dog away. Castiel shakes, his feathers ruffle in his fear. The dog is strong. It breaks Oak Man’s hold on it. Berry Man tries to keep it back by turning away, but it leaps.

 

It licks Castiel again. It makes a loud noise. It sounds a mix of the big moving boxes that rumble and make the grass smaller, and the sound of a crashing branch. Not a bark, nor a growl. A mix of both. Castiel’s ears ring.

 

“Dean! Seriously man calm down. You’re being ridiculous.”

 

Castiel twitches. Dean? Is that the beasts name?

 

Dean continues to watch him. His ears lower, head dips as he hunches his body. Castiel knows that. He does that himself. It makes people less mad. It’s sorry. Castiel knows sorry.

 

He doesn’t want to accept Dean’s sorry, so he turns his head and squints at the treeline in the distance. He hears a low keening sound, a whine. Castiel refuses to turn. He’s stubborn, he can be stubborn if he wants.

 

“What’s wrong buddy?”

 

Berry Man stiffens. “He’s probably hungry.”

 

Oak Man ignores him and Castiel turns back just in time to see Dean return to Oak Man’s side. His tail hangs low between his legs.

 

Castiel hesitates. He know the dog is sorry. He knows it didn’t want to hurt him. since he realizes this, he pecks on the human’s not-toes and chirps. Berry Man startles enough to let go, and Castiel manages to slow his descent enough that it doesn’t hurt when he plops on the ground. He hears Berry Man speaking harsh words but Castiel simply hops towards the beast.

 

The beast looks at him with those green orbs and Castiel hops right up to it. It lowers it’s head so their orbs align. Castiel pecks it on the nose, then sits.

 

It lets it’s maw open, tongue lolls out. Castiel watches as it grows high, it blocks the sun and Castiel can only see green.

 

“Dean?”

 

Castiel waits. He waits and puffs up his feathers because even though the dog can block the sun Castiel is still big. He puffs as big as he can and sends a challenging glare at the dog.

 

It lets out a sharp, loud sound before lowering and licking Castiel again.

 

This time Castiel chitters and hops closer, hides under his maw as Berry Man tries to pick him up again. “What the hell-?” Berry Man asks.

 

“I think they just became friends.”

 

“I don’t think a bird can be a friend with a dog. Especially one that bit it.”

 

Castiel likes this beast. He’s warm and the air is cold. He wants to return to his nest but he can’t. He wants his wing to stop hurting. He whines at the dog, and the dog whimpers back, head bowing again.

 

Hands dive to pick him up, and Castiel doesn’t hide from them. “I’m just gonna take him to get checked out. Next time keep your mutt on a leash.” Berry Man turns and walks away, and Castiel watches as Dean chases after them, despite his owner trying to hold him back.

 

“Apparently we’re coming with you,” Oak Man says.

 

Castiel tutts, beak snapping. The dog paws at Berry Man’s leg, calling to Castiel. He answers, singing down at the beast. It calms, sitting back on it’s haunches.

 

“No way! I don’t even know you.”

 

“Well the bird seems to like my dog so either you take the bird and the dog or you take me and the dog or you give me the bird and I take it and the dog.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“Just… Just, meet me at the clinic. I’ll get Dean a snack on the way.”

 

“Another bird I assume?”

 

“No! Man cut it out.”

 

“Fine. Maybe you can make it up to me and bring me a chocolate muffin.”

 

“I’m pretty sure it was the bird that was bit, not you.”

 

“Call it psychological trauma.”

 

“Alright then, a muffin. Anything else your majesty?”

 

“You could keep calling me your majesty for one thing.”

 

“You certainly have the attitude for it.”

 

“Thank you! You’re too kind.”

 

Castiel is busy trying to get over Berry Man’s hand. He wants to feel the beasts warmth again. He want to smell the beast, feel it preen his feathers with that long tongue of his. He wants to make the dog his. The least he could do considering it basically chewed off his wing.

 

He hears Berry Man grunt above him. It’s an awful sound. Castiel keeps looking right into the dog’s green orbs as he’s slowly taken away.

 

“Don’t worry,” Berry Man says above him. “Apparently we’ll be seeing them again real soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://gxdreel.co.vu/).


End file.
